1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for interconnecting electrical cables or electrical cables and components together without use of conventional, frictionally engaging electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electrical cables are required to be compatible with standard connectors, such as pin and socket, blade and tuning fork, and other friction type contact interfaces. While such connectors function well, they are generally bulky. In some cases, such bulk is unacceptable with flat cables. As is well known in the art, one advantage of flat cable is its thinness and ability to wind in and about electronic components and equipment. The use of conventional connectors may defeat the use of such flat cables. Friction also shortens the life of such connectors when repeated mating or unmating occurs.
These problems have been essentially overcome in the above-identified copending patent application Ser. No. 636,515 entitled "Electrical Connector Assembly Utilizing Wafers For Connecting Electrical Cables" by Patrick A. Reardon II. While this invention has been shown to work, its usefulness may be limited under certain conditions. It has been found that, if the metallic buttons were deformed beyond their plastic memory by application of too great a pressure thereon, the connectors would not be reusable after the initial connection. Furthermore, if the two wafers were not completely flat one with respect to the other, slight variations might arise so as to preclude at least a firm contact between each and every pair of contact pads. Furthermore, if the buttons were not exactly all of the same height, uneven forces could be exerted thereon, thereby also leading to deformation of at least some buttons beyond their plastic memory, or lack of contact between some buttons.